loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Born Ready
Born Ready was a professional prediction stable in the LLR promotion. The stable consisted of the leader Bahamas is relevant and LemonStains (Vicious and Delicious), Thegamerwhohelps, Loctavian, ecock5902 & ThePruef. History Formation and Early Pursuits Born Ready was initially formed at Great Balls of Fire (2017), where LemonStains, ecock5902, thegamerwhohelps, and ThePruef ran in and saved Bahamas_is_relevant from a beatdown at the hands of The Advantage. They later cut a promo the next night on Raw, where they were quickly confronted by members of both the Advantage and the also newly-formed Black Sabbath. They were challenged to a 4-on-4 tag team gauntlet match against the Advantage and Black Sabbath by then-Advantage member King-of-Zing; however, the rest of the Advantage never agreed to the match and King-of-Zing left the Advantage shortly afterwards, effectively calling it off. Shortly afterwards, ThePruef was assaulted by members of Black Sabbath, leading the two stables into a confrontation which led to a challenge from Bahamas_is_relevant to an unsanctioned match against Black Sabbath's leader Shriramrishi at Battleground. Later, at the WCPW PWWC USA Qualifiers on July 21st, 2017, ThePruef defeated Mlgbonghits4 to win the Hardcore Championship, becoming the first man to bring a title to the stable. At Battleground, Born Ready achieved several victories, with Bahamas defeating Shriramrishi, Vicious and Delicious defeating Gemini and ThePruef successfully retaining his Hardcore Championship. Shortly afterwards, Bahamas called out YourBuddyChurch in a promo, declaring that the easiest way to assert power was to call out the biggest guy in the room. This lead to a 4-on-4 tag team elimination match between Born Ready and Los Ingobernables de Reddit being booked for Summerslam. At ICW Shug's Hoose Party 4, Pruef lost his Hardcore Championship back to Mlgbonghits4. Remember the Name ' On July 31st, Bahamas cut a promo on the new faction Evolution and the fact that Born Ready seemed to have been forgotten by the promotion's major players, saying that they would all come to remember the name of Born Ready. The next day, on August 1st, all members of the promotion except ThePruef assaulted YourBuddyChurch and '''ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD '(one half of Los Ingobernables de Reddit) backstage, with Bahamas saying that it was only "step 1." Shortly afterwards, Pruef left the group, stating that he didn't agree with the direction the stable was going in. Several weeks later, on the August 8th episode of Smackdown, Born Ready furthered their feud against the other stables (notably Evolution) by revealing Loctavian as a new member of Born Ready, this being "step 2" of Bahamas' plan. Just under a week later, Loctavian made his Born Ready debut, teaming with Bahamas and LemonStains to defeat Los Ingobernables de Reddit in a six-man tag team match at the G1 Climax Day 19. Born Ready continued to operate over the next several weeks; however, after not having a great night at Summerslam, they decided to return to their more babyface roots. On the August 28th episode of Raw, both Ecock and Bahamas competed for an IC title shot; however, after the match, the two got into a shoving match after Ecock accepted a handshake from member of Evolution and rival of Bahamas, TheCivilizedGamer. However, the two quickly buried their tensions by defeating the Last Line the next week on the September 4th Raw. The team of Loctavian and Vicious and Delicious reunited for the Six-Man Tag Team Championship Tournament at Destruction in Fukushima; however, they were eliminated in the first round by Unity. Stable leader Bahamas_is_relevant brought the Hardcore Championship back to the stable after defeating god_of_havoc at ICW: The Infamous ICW on September 17th. '''End of the stable In late September, ecock5902 left the stable and LLR as a whole to take a sabbatical for personal reasons. He was followed shortly afterwards by the stable's leader, Bahamas. In addition, thegamerwhohelps left the stable to go out on his own roughly a week later, leaving just LemonStains and loctavian in the stable. Thereafter, Lemons announced its dissolution, and the stable's roughly two month run came to an end. Former members * Bahamas_is_relevant: July 2017-September 2017, leader July 2017-September 2017 * LemonStains: July 2017-September 2017, leader September 2017-October 2017 * loctavian: August 2017-October 2017 * thegamerwhohelps: July 2017-October 2017 * ecock5902: July 2017-September 2017 * ThePruef: July 2017-August 2017 In wrestling * Double-team finishing moves ** Vicious and Delicious *** Sweet and Sour ''(Superkick (Lemons) into a Killswitch (Bahamas)) *** ''V. O. D. (Viciousness On Display) ''(Combination cross arm breaker (Bahamas) and figure-four leg lock (Lemons) * '''Entrance themes' ** "Prestigious" by WCPW (July 2017 - September 2017) Championships and accomplishments *'LLR' **LLR Hardcore Championship (2 times) - ThePruef (1), Bahamas_is_relevant (1) Category:Stable